A wide range of bras have been produced for general use, typically with the aim of providing a basic level of support and to achieve aesthetic outcomes in relation to breast form and the appearance of the bra itself. Such “general use” bras typically provide sub-optimal impact protection and breast motion control.
Static Support and Shaping
With a traditional fabric bra, support is provided by positioning of the breast relative to the body of the wearer and influencing the shape of the breast through the application of a flexible boundary in the form of a flexible fabric cup. Positioning of the breast above its natural position is termed uplift. With a traditional fabric bra uplift is often achieved by tensioning of the shoulder strap of the bra. An alternate mechanism for uplift is to provide inserts in the lower portion of the bra cup that displace the breast.
With a traditional fabric bra uplift is achieved by tensioning the fabric of the cup between its lower edge (often the location of an underwire) and the shoulder strap, to a position where there is no overlap of the breast tissue with the torso of the wearer.
With a traditional fabric bra the resulting shape of the breast is a function of the volume and geometry of the breast, the degree of uplift/material tension and the shape and construction of the flexible fabric cup. As the optimum position of the breast varies between individuals the degree of uplift required and the resulting shape is likely to be different for each wearer of a particular bra. This contributes to significant industry-wide challenges of fit and bra choice.
Motion Control
Control of motion of the breasts during activity is important. Motion of the breasts relative to the body can cause breast pain and longer term can lead to deterioration of the natural support mechanisms for the breasts. These factors can have a negative impact on the participation of women in sports and other activities.
With a traditional fabric bra motion control of the breast during activity is achieved through provision of a flexible boundary in the form of a fabric cup. Typically improved motion control is achieved through compression (where the breast is compressed against the torso) or encapsulation (where the breast is held by an inelastic cup form). Of these mechanisms encapsulation is generally preferred as it does not affect the mobility and ability to breathe of the wearer.
A further element that is typically used to provide location and motion control of the breast is an underwire which forms a rigid narrow boundary around the lower periphery of the fabric cup.
The motion control performance of a traditional fabric bra is limited by the shape and positioning of the breast relative the body of the wearer and the construction of the bra. As a flexible cup cannot maintain geometry of the breast, movement of the breast mass can occur within the cup itself. The motion-control performance of the bra is subject to the same vagaries as outlined for static support.
Impact Protection
The participation of women in activities where there is a probability of physical impact on the breast, such as soccer, is increasing. Physical impact on the breast can cause short-term pain and bruising which may have an impact on participation and confidence.
With a traditional fabric bra the breasts are provided minimal protection against physical impacts and associated pain and bruising often experienced during sporting activity.
In summary traditional fabric bras do not perform at an optimum level for a broad variety of wearers. This can result in breast compression, discomfort, pain, undesirably and unconstrained motion, undue load on the shoulders. Such bras also provide little impact protection and limited motion control (typically only about 50% over all three dimensions compared to a no-bra condition). Underwire bras provide location of the bra around the lower periphery of the breast but do not significantly contribute to breast support, uplift, motion control or shaping.
Some bras have been developed that have removable cups or cup inserts. Bras including removable cups are inconvenient and difficult to integrate into the bra structure and provide sub-optimal performance. Multiple material structures are complex and expensive to construct.
Specific impact protection and/or sports bras can provide good protection and motion control but are typically rigid, bulky, unfashionable, inhibit movement and/or restrict breathing. In sports such as soccer a combination of impact and motion control may be required whereas in other activities one or other may suffice.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,061,268 discloses a moulded full-cup structure which holds a breast in a preferred shape.
GB496777 discloses a chest and part-cup cantilever structure comprising of a laminate of fabric and polymer.
GB590284 discloses a plastic shaped cup reinforcing element.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,429,680 discloses an independent pallet/shelf comprising a single piece part-cup and underband structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,768 discloses a method of laminating a plastic breast form to fabric to create a 3-d shaped article of clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,946 discloses an underwire structure that extends into the cup of the bra.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,959 discloses a multiple-piece or single piece plastic form structure for a bra made of soft, flexible foam.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,365 discloses a rigid underwire structure that is incorporated into a soft polymer structure that extends into and outside the cup of the bra.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,815 discloses a stiffening element that is incorporated into the underband of a bra.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,994 discloses a u-shaped hard underwire rolled into a soft plastic body.
GB2456897 discloses a flexible lower bra cup that extends past the conventional underwire and into the underband.
WO2009/101287 discloses a laminated stiffening structure in the form of fingers and peripheral which operates to contain the cup of a bra.
None of the above patents address the issues of effective motion control or impact protection for a sports bra.
The following physical impact bras are also known:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,640 discloses a bra having removable elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,887 discloses a bra having two overlapping cups that are held away from the breasts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,080 discloses a laminated full-cup protective bra with layers of neoprene on the inside and outside of the polyethylene protector.
Whilst providing some impact protection the designs lack either comfort, mobility or effective motion control
It would be desirable to provide a bra providing good impact protection and/or motion control that is comfortable, compact, flexible and allows relatively free movement or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.